On that stormy day
by snowpeachu
Summary: Sonoda Umi went out for a morning jog and Honoka and her manjus made her go through the rain. Then she encounters someone coincidentally...


_This was a bad idea after all…_

The water is pouring down so fast. I was finding a place to shelter in. I just kept running until I found a bus stop.

 _I'm gonna get sick after this… Dammit Honoka. You and your_ _Manjūs… Making me stop at your house and eat some and get stuck on the damn rain._

I found a pedestrian crossing and took a run for it. I was sniffling and shivering through the cold stormy day. I had no umbrella, just a hoodie and jogging pants as my attire since I jogged for the morning. But I've never expected for the rain to pour so hard.

"Hah…Hah…" I was panting so hard then I suddenly noticed that the rain stopped pouring at me. I looked at my side to see an ash-grey haired girl to lend her umbrella.

"Mind if I help?" She smiled at me. Her grin was cheerful and made me return a small smile to her.

"K-Kotori? T-thanks." I always get flustered when someone tries to help me. I just don't know how to react when this situation happens. Especially with someone who's gorgeous and hot like-

 _What am I even thinking?_

Minami Kotori, it's been a month sicne I met her. A friend of mine which I met when Honoka asked me to run an errand for her. Her family was busy in Homura since there are many orders for her family. Since she's my childhood friend, I just accepted it and went to the designated address of the one who ordered it. Believe it or not, it's a pain in the ass carrying box of manju. As I arrived in the given address, I pressed the doorbell beside the door. It was a condo unit I was sent to. While I'm waiting for response, I was trying to picture who ordered these manjus. First thing that came in my mind was a fat person, but as the door opened, I was dumbstruck by what I just saw.

Ambers met gold. Her eyes were the first thing that caught my attention at her. The next was her smile where warmth will start to spread all over your body. At my first sight at her, I had an arrhythmia from it. I was embarrassed when she made me come inside her house. Nevertheless, that's how we became she became friends with me and Honoka.

We stopped at the center aisle of the road when the lights turned red. The rain was starting to get heavy. Then suddenly, I was bumped slightly from my right.

"The rain's starting to get heavy. You don't need be a gentleman and move away from me. You might catch cold you know." Kotori gave me a smile and she clung on me. Somehow, it was effective since the rain falling from my left was lessened.

"Thanks Kotori."

"You're mostly welcomed." She grinned. Her smile makes my heart skip a beat. I can feel myself heating up under the cold rain.

The lights turned green and she started to walk towards the other side of the road. "Shall we go then?" It was a bit foggy down the road until I saw a flash of light coming down the road. I suddenly stopped inches from Kotori and realized…

 _The car was beating the red light._

"Look out!" My scream made her look onto her left which cause her to freeze in shock.

My reflexes suddenly grabbed Kotori's wrist and pulled her back that made me hug her.

Her perfume was as sweet as her personality. Our face was just an inch close to each other. We stared at each other's eyes. Her amber eyes looked so deep that my own just fell inlove with it.

"Umm…"

Realization suddenly hit me. I suddenly leaned back I was heating up and my face was red. I was too embarrassed to face her. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare at you that much…" I twiddled my fingers and she replied at me.

"Oh Umi-chan. You're so cute when you're embarrassed! I wanted to cuddle you so baaaaad~" She teased me. I tried to call her but my head suddenly ached. This made me put my index and middle finger on my temple.

"Umi-chan, are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine." Kotori hummed in suspicion, but she just shrugged it away. "Well, if Umi-chan say's so."

We started to make our way to the bus stop and suddenly.

 _…!_

My head suddenly started to ache harder. My vision became blurry. Something was pounding my head and it really hurts. I put my right hand at my head and started to fall down.

"Umi-chan!" She caught me before I actually fell in the ground. "Are you alright!?"

My head hurts so much that I don't even have the strength to reply back. She touched my forehead with the back of her hands. "You're burning hot!" She lent my arm on her shoulder to support me until the bus arrived.

We started walking to the bus. Luckily, it's empty since it's raining hard. How the hell did I miss the news? I started to feel chills and drowsiness, which led my vision to turn black and feel relieved.

 _I guess this was a bad Idea._

-x-x-x-

I opened my eyes to see that I'm not in the bus anymore, but instead…

 _A room? I'm pretty sure this isn't mine. So whose is this?_ I'm lying down in a soft bed that smells like strawberries. _This scent smells familiar. Though I can't remember when this scent came to my life._ I searched around my surrounding without standing. I noticed a picture frame on top of a small cabinet beside the bed. I reached for it and saw a familiar face.

 _…Kotori?!_

I suddenly remembered what happened lately. The rain, the bus, and her lovely face which I want to k-

"Gaah! What am I even thinking?!" I took a look at my clothes too see that it's not mine either. The scent is different either. It's the same as the ones in her bed. _Her tastes with perfumes are so good._ I placed the picture back to see that there is a notebook beside it.

 _What's this?_ Curiosity killed the cat. I reluctantly opened the notebook too see a bunch of design of clothes. They're pretty much not a normal fashion design but instead… costumes?

 _*knock knock_

The knock at the door startled me. I placed the notebook back at to where it was and sat at the bed. My legs hit the corner of the bed and made a sound.

"Umi-chan? Are you awake?" _Umi-chan? Is she addressing me that way?_

"Y-yes, yes I am." My stuttered voice makes an embarrassing noise out of it, which is one of my most hated things that I had in my life.

"I see. I'm coming in then."

She was carrying a tray with some foods in it. I can smell the aroma of the miso soup which made my stomach rumble in reaction.

"Pretty hungry aren't you?" She giggled which made my face go red.

"W-well yeah." I averted my eyes from her to hide my face from embarrassment. "A-anyways, sorry for making you worry lately." I stood up and bowed at her to show my sincerity over it.

"It's fine, Umi-chan. You don't have to worry about it. You have to worry about the typhoon though." _Typhoon?_

"W-wait, there's a typhoon?!" I raised my voice in shock which made her startled.

"W-well, yeah. The weather forecaster says that it would stay here until tomorrow morning. It's pretty windy outside so it's better for you to atleast… Stay for a night." Her eyes are averted from me and her fingers are twiddling, waiting for my response.

"Wait you'll let me stay for a night here?" I asked.

"W-well, I can't send you home since the typhoon is strong and even though you wanted to, I pretty much wouldn't agree letting you go through the storm..." A blush can be seen on her face and she hid her face by looking down at her lap.

 _She's so cute._ I let out a sigh from those thoughts. "If it's okay for you to make me stay here, then I guess it would be the best."

"Perfect! Now let's finish the soup before it gets cold." Her high-pitched voice with her matched cheerful personality probably one of the most perfect thing that I have ever seen in my life.

"Thanks for the food. _(Itadakimasu.)_ " I took a sip on the miso soup first just to heat up in the cold winter.

"Was it good?" She asked with anxiety obvious on her face.

"It's delicious." I replied casually with a smile.

"Thanks!" She grinned with a clap. "I thought I messed up the soup since the reaction in your face seems to be not impressed." I was shocked by her response.

 _Was she observing me?_ I blushed a bit in my thoughts.

"Is there something wrong, Umi-chan? Your faced seemed to be turning red." She asked.

"Ah- no, it's not! It's just-" She crawled closer to me on the bed. My body froze in reaction as she touched my forehead with the back of her hand. Her face was inches away from mine. Her body was leaning towards me. "Your temperature seemed to be normal compared to the ones lately…" I closed my eyes from looking to the bright image infront of me.

 _Oh god, please don't let me die like this._ As I opened my eyes, her face seemed to be curious.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"H-huh? W-What? There's nothing wrong! It's just-" My eyes wandered off to her sweater that made her see _c-cl-clea-_

"I think we should finish our soup fast before it gets cold!" I blurted.

"Oh, r-right. I think we should." And she crawled back to where she sat. _What a save by me. Phew._

There was a brief silence through the uneventful dinner. We finished our food and sorted things out.

"I'm gonna go down and wash the dishes. I'll be right back." She said. 

"W-wait!" I stood up and caught up to her. "Let me help you."

"H-huh? No, it's fine, really! I can do this."

As she said those words, my phone ringed. I looked up at it to see that my mom's calling me. _Ah. I forgot about Mom._

"You might wanna answer it. It might be an important call."

"Yeah, it's Mom. Please excuse me for a while." I stood up and walked to the nearest window just to make sure my connection wouldn't be choppy as hell. I also saw that I only have 10% of battery left on my phone.

"Hello Mom?"

"Umi! Are you alright sweetie? The news reported that there's a typhoon in your area."

I have to live far away from my parents since the college that I'm attending to is pretty far and is the closest one, so we bought a condo unit near it. They would send me money and ask my condition from time to time. It isn't that I don't like it but I wanted to live an independent life for future preparations.

"I'm okay Mom. How's the condition there?"

"Well, it's just a small rain right here. We're pretty worried about you right there." She said in a genuine tone.

"Don't worry Mom, I'm fine. There's nothing to be afraid of." I filled my tone with reassurance to make my mom not worry about me.

"That's good to hear, dear."

"Tell dad that I called you and I'm fine right here. I need to hang up since I'm low on power."

"Okay sweetie. I love you." A sound of kiss can be heard from the other line.

"I love you too, Mom. Bye." I hung up and let out a sigh. I just remembered that I'm not at my place but in another person's place. I stretched and went outside of the room. Her condo unit wasn't that big, but wasn't that small either. It's pretty quiet at her place and it feels relaxing. I explored for a while and heard Kotori's squeal. I followed her voice to see her face grimaced in pain

"Kotori!" I rushed to her to see that her finger cut.

"I accidentally cut myself while washing the knife." She cried.

"Do you have some cotton and alcohol here? A bandage would help too."

"T-there's one in the medicine cabinet at the living room." I rushed out and opened the medicine cabinet. I grabbed the cotton, alcohol and bandage and got back to the kitchen fast.

"Here." I dropped a little amount of alcohol on the cotton and wiped it across her wound. She squealed in response.

"I'm sorry if it hurts, but it's the fastest way to heal your cut on your finger." She nodded response. _She's so cute._ I wrapped her finger with the bandage after wiping it. "There. All done. You should rest for a while."

"B-but, the dishes!" She pointed the dishes left at the sink.

"I can do it."

"W-what?! You just came back from being sick. You might get overdo yourself!" Her concerned face makes me want to comfort her.

"Just think of it as payment of making me stay for a night." I smiled and winked at her and grabbed the dishes. I can see the faint blush from her cheeks.

"A-are you sure, Umi-chan?"

"It's fine, trust me. I'm tougher than what I may look like." She just nodded in response sat in a chair in the kitchen. There was a brief silence but I tried to brake it by creating a conversation.

"So, do you live alone here?" I turned around just to see her averted from me and her face burning red and just realized what I said.

"I-It's not what you're thinking about! I'm just curious! I-I mean I never saw your parents when I come here." I exclaimed while shaking my hands from her misunderstanding.

"W-well, yes. I live alone in this place." She whispered it which was audible while twiddling her fingers. She seemed to be still embarrassed by the misunderstanding lately.

"I-I see… So where are your parents?" I asked.

There was a brief silence in the room. I was curious why she went quite so suddenly. But I realized it after a few moment.

"I-It's fine if you don't want to bring it up."

"Well, my mother is in abroad and I haven't met my father in my entire life." I can sense the sadness in the tone of her voice.

"I-Is that so? I'm sorry for bringing up such question." I tried to say it in the most genuine way I could just to make sure I'm not stepping into someone's past.

"No, it's fine. It really doesn't feel bad since I haven't met him ever in my entire life. It's like imagining a fictional character that didn't even existed in my dreams."

Somehow, it's true. Thinking about someone you never met in your life is like bringing up something that didn't really exist. If I was her, I would probably feel the same.

"Anyways, I would be right back." She stood up and went outside of the kitchen. I continued washing the dishes. Her kitchen almost had everything in cooking anything you want. After I've finished cleaning the dishes, I checked the drawers to see some baking powders and cake flours. She seemed to like baking things. Everything seemed to be perfect at her. Her face, her personality, and her pureness.

 _What if she became my wife?_

I brushed my thoughts aside as I felt that I needed to squeeze the lemon. I explored the place and found the bathroom. The bathroom had an orange dim light just enough to see things inside. I opened the door and sat in the toilet. As soon as I'm gonna wear my pajamas up, I noticed that the shower was opened beside me. I notice that there was a shadow behind the curtains. It was a shadow of a slender figure of a familiar girl I know…

"K-Kotori?!" I jumped in realization and hurriedly wore my pajamas. I didn't noticed her because of the lights.

"Eeep! U-Umi-chan!?" From that reaction, I guess she didn't realized me because of it either.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't k-know t-that you were here I swear!" I said in the most stuttered way.

"I'm gonna go out now so if you'll ex-"

A soft slender hands prevented me from going outside the bathroom. As I slowly turned around, I saw her face flustered and her eyes averted from me. I can see her majestic slender body which we're inches away from me.

"S-since we're both girls, d-do you want to bath together? I-I can lend you s-some of my clothes for tonight."

Those words took a few moments before it processed in my mind.

 _…_

 _W-WAIT, WHAT!?_ I tried to calm down from the situation. What's happening? God, if you're doing this, please continue in until the rest of my life.

"S-sure, if that will make you happy, then I will bath with you." She grinned and stripped my clothes. Her warm smile is the thing that I always wanted to see everyday now.

"Wow, I didn't know that Umi-chan had such masculine and slender body at once!" Her behavior towards me wasn't a bit shy now. More like she's willing to get closer at me at any cost in the shortest time possible. I tried not to faint from the goddess infront of me. From the happenings lately, I realized that by this moment, I'm experiencing something for the first time.

 _I have fallen inlove with her._

-x-x-x-

The storm was up until now and it's quarter to 10 right now. It seems like it's gonna stay up until tomorrow morning. I wore the clothes that Kotori gave me at it seems to fit perfect at me. I asked Kotori if she wanted some drinks and he nodded in response. I went to where the fridge was located and got some soda from it. I went back to the living room to see Kotori

And my eyes just went wide.

She wore a sweater where her silky shoulders are exposed, a mini skirt and a matching black pair of high sock that covers until the ends of her shanks. She switching channels on TV with her face resting on her hands. She seemed to be bored and can't find a channel that will entertain her. She sighed in defeat and relaxed at the couch.

"Here." I handed the soda and opened mine.

"Thanks." She opened her soda and handed the remote to me. "Might wanna find something for yourself to be entertained?" She asked with a giggle.

I nodded and grabbed the remote. I switched channels and happened to see an idol performing one of her songs. It kind of caught my attention because of the lyrics of her song. It was a bit catchy and the message it was giving really matched her personality. She ended it with a catch phrase of 'Nico Nico Nii~'

"I never thought you liked idols Umi-chan." She giggled.

"W-well, I just happened to pass by it."

"Nico-chan sure has become famous." I turned at her to see her smiling while her cheeks resting on her hands while she was watching the petite idol.

"Nico-chan?"

"Ah, she's Yazawa Nico if you don't know. She's a friend of mine since high-school. We had a shortage of time with each other when she became an idol." She was playing the soda can in circles while absentmindedly looking at it with a smile. For Umi, the girl infront of her was alone in a way you won't even notice. Her reassuring smile makes you think that she's always fine, but Umi can see through this persona of her towards the others. Including her.

"Say, Kotori" I said it without looking at her.

"Hm?" My words aren't enough to catch her attention and look at me.

"Are you happy by how things are going right now?"

She gave me a perplexed look. "Of course I am. Why'd you ask?" I clenched my fist from that reply.

"No you're not. Absolutely not." I said in a very serious tone. Kotori still had the same puzzled look on her face.

"Seriously Umi-chan, what are yo-"

"You always say that you're fine with everything infront of other people even though you're really not." She lowered her head and averted her eyes from me with her hands clenched in her closed laps.

"Sometimes, you need to be true to yourself Kotori. Selfish actions aren't always bad."

"Then can I be selfish for this time?" _Huh?_

She crawled to me at the couched and cornered me into the side of the couch. She was on top of me and placed her left hand on my cheek.

"I love you Sonoda Umi. Be mine." She leaned closer to me and a realized that we're gonna engage in a kiss. I closed my eyes and let her do the job. But instead, her index finger was the one that came into contact with my lips.

"Mou! Kotori!" My face went full red and Kotori giggled

"Umi-chan's so fun to tease, but what I said lately, I meant that." She winked at me. I was really flustered right now and I just thought of a way to have my comeback from it.

"Hey Kotori, can you repeat what you just said lately? Just to make sure I heard it right." She was still on top of me.

"I love you Sonoda Umi. Be mine." She said in a cheerful tone. But then this is where the tables will turn.

"Eep!" She squealed and she noticed that she was the one cornered on the side of the couch. I am more physically trained than Kotori since my family runs a dojo and I trained there.

"U-Umi-chan?!" Her face was as red as a tomato and her hands was frozen on her chest. I leaned for a kiss.

"I can never be yours since you're gonna be mine." I smirked and by that time, Kotori froze with her mouth opened in shock.

 _I guess this wasn't a bad idea after all._

 **A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so feel free to leave tips on improving my writing skillz. So, did you like my KotoUmi oneshot? I know I know, it's a bit OOC. I only focused on Kotori and Umi since I don't want it to end up being an 8k worded story (2lazy4dat hehe.) and I just wanted to write this to show my love for KotoUmi shipping. Reviews and likes are most likely welcomed. I don't know if I will write some other fanfics since I'm pretty much busy in this year's Christmas, but who knows? c: So that's all for now folks, and I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Bye bye~**


End file.
